This invention relates generally to retention of spectacles frames to wearer's heads, and more particularly, to a retainer having multiple bands which are quickly and easily adjustable to enable use of the retainer in different modes, as well as its adjustment to the wearer's head.
In the past, various retention devices have been employed, as for example are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,133,604 PA1 2,704,961 PA1 2,481,946 PA1 3,450,467 PA1 1,819,738 PA1 3,829,804 PA1 3,874,776 PA1 3,502,396 PA1 4,692,002 PA1 (a) an elongated band assembly including multiple bands, the assembly being generally U-shaped, PA1 (b) at least two of the bands having adjustable, lengthwise, relatively slidable interfit, PA1 (c) whereby the overall length of the U-shaped assembly may be quickly adjusted to fit the wearer's head. PA1 locally wrapped at least partly about a local portion of the first band to provide a relatively slidable frictional interfit therebetween; PA1 locally wrapped at least partly about a local portion of the third band to provide a relatively slidable frictional interfit therebetween.
None of such devices incorporates the unusually advantageous adjustable structures, modes of operation and unique results as are now afforded by the present invention.